Think Pleasant Dreams and Truer Lies
by Kacey.-.Emerald
Summary: Booth is having dreams about our favourite Forensic Anthropologist. And our favourite Forensic Anthropologist is remaining a work-a-holic. Lots of fluff. No actual spoilers. Takes place around season 4. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Pleasant Dreams & Rest For Dummies

**A/N: After months of not writing and a lot of reading here we are. Did I have any inspiration? Maybe the whole: "I love you, in an atta' girl kind of way." ticked me off to write again. And 5x05 wasn't any less frustrating either :P. So now: on my 2 day old (as in my possession) laptop and my fluffy head, I have uploaded yet another ode to my favourite tv-show. ****So enjoy!**

**XX Kacey**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a digital camera, an Airbus A380, an Audi R8, a blue laptop, Temperance Brennan, a plane ticket to Atlanta (CNN Centre Yay!), my own bookstore, Seeley Booth, my own set of Play-Doh, a DVD-recorder, Angela Montenegro, Christmas, My own car, My drivers license, The actual other 4 DVD's of Third Watch but I guess I don't...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Pleasant Dreams & Rest For Dummies**_

The moment his hands reached her creamy skin underneath her tank top, all was lost for him. He dug his fingers gently into her flesh as she was peppering kisses along his neck. He felt like he was going crazy if she didn't move any faster. So he took her head into his hands and moved his lips over hers to engage in a fierce kiss. She moved him over to the couch and pushed him down onto it so that she could straddle him. "Bones." He whispered to her mesmerised. His fingers once again found their way to the hem of her top and pulled it over her head skilfully. As he moved to open his eyes and see her almost bare before him he felt a tugging at his toes.

"Daddy? Dad! Wake up. Mommy is coming to pick me up in 15 minutes." Parker yelled puling at his father's toes, trying to wake him.

Booth groaned as the light invaded his eyes. Another unfinished inappropriate dream about his partner. It was always too good to be true. He couldn't even remember the day that those dreams started. They would drive him crazy. But the worst thing was always having to see her again afterwards. He needed to be extra cautious at those moments or he would not be able to control his actions. The thought alone of what could be under those clothes gave him the urge to rip them from her body.

But seriously, some of the tops she wears are impossible not stare at and wonder what those clothes are covering up. Those tops with excruciatingly low plunging neckline that should actually be called a chest line 'cause it was nowhere near her neck, that leaves very little to the imagination. "And those legs! They belong wrapped around my… Stop it Booth! You're driving yourself mad!" He thought to himself.

"Daddy, were you dreaming about Dr. Bones?" Parker asked now standing next to the bed.

Booth suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Why would you think that bub?" He asked panicked.

Parker smiled mischievously. "Because you said her name, dúh!" The boy answered.

Booth sighed with a bit of relief. "Yes, daddy had a dream about Bones."

"What was the dream about?" Parker asked sitting down on the bed, looking at his father curiously.

Booth closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit." He thought. "We were catching bad guys, Parker."

"Oh, OK." He said as Booth patted the boy's head.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk, her head resting in her arms and fast asleep. When Dr. Camille Soroyan walked in and found Brennan like that she sighed. This was about the hundredth time she came in really early and found Brennan asleep at either her desk or on her couch. She gently shook Brennan's shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "Dr. Brennan." She said as Brennan slowly lifted her head yawning.

She looked really tired, a bit pale and in need of some actual rest. That last case had certainly taken its toll. "What time is it?" Brennan managed to choke out, rubbing her eyes.

"7 AM." Dr. Soroyan said matter-of-factly. Then she was silent for a while and did a retake on the doctor's appearance. Her eyes were barely open, her hair was certainly nothing to write home about and the slightly apparent circles under her eyes didn't do her well-defined face any justice.

"Ok Dr. Brennan, I will give you two options. You will either sleep on your couch for the next two hours and wait until Booth arrives to drive you home or you go home right now and I will call you a cab. Either way, you are taking the day off. I'd drive you home myself but I have a satellite engagement with a European museum director at 7:15."

Brennan sighed and pondered a moment over the choice given to her. She had no energy for objections anyway. Normally she would avoid Booth because he would be worried and not let her out of his sight but she had come to terms with that over the past couple of years. It had become normal to her to be less independent when he was around. But her eyelids and painful neck were telling her she needed a bed, now. So she closed her eyes for about five more seconds and made an attempt to get up.

Dr. Soroyan put her hand on Brennan's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. "What's it going to be Dr. Brennan?" She asked completely serious.

"Cab." Brennan barely managed to get out, momentarily hating herself for sounding so weak.

"Okay, then you won't get up until the cab gets here. Do you feel a bit dizzy by any chance?" She asked inspecting her pale complexion.

Brennan looked at her as if she had just asked her one of life's unanswerable questions. "" Huh?" She huffed.

Dr. Soroyan sighed. "Do you feel disoriented at all Dr. Brennan?" She asked again.

Disoriented. Would that describe the unbalanced feeling she was having? "I guess." She finally answered, still thinking about the question.

Dr. Soroyan knew Brennan was in no way capable of moving herself more than a few feet so she decided she would call Booth instead of a cab. "I'm calling your cab, don't move. That's an order Dr. Brennan." She didn't expect much of an answer and was proved right as Brennan lay her head back onto her arms and let out a shaky breath.

Booth awoke again by the ringing of his cell phone, which wasn't a bad thing seeing that he needed to get up anyway. There was no way Parker was going to tell him that they should get ready. "Booth." He grumbled into the phone, not bothering to check the caller-id.

"Seeley its Cam. I need you to do something for Dr. Brennan."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." He said not completely awake. Then he realised what she said. "What? Is she okay? What can I do?" He said worriedly, now completely awake.

Cam held down a giggle that threatened to come out when she heard the change in his voice. "I found her in her office a couple of minutes ago. She was sleeping behind her desk again. It seems that she has been there all night and she doesn't look that good either, who am I kidding: she looks like a wreck. I mean, the woman can barely keep her head up and she has yet to say a full sentence." Cam sighed. "I don't mean to worry you Seeley but I'd think she'd be better off with you than taking a cab."

"Damn right she is. Problem is, I have Parker and he needs to go to school in about an hour and a half." Booth was silent for a second. "Wait I'll just tell Parker to stay put and I'll get Bones to stay at my place for the day. I just hope she won't go all kamikaze scientist on my ass just because she needs help."

Cam snorted as she envisioned just what Booth had said, that was a very likely scenario. "Ok, I'll make sure that she stays in her office in the time that I'm still available and I'll hand watch over to one of the security officers when I have to leave. Don't worry Seeley, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Camille." He said snapping his phone shut. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Any good so far? Ya'll have nice dreams about Bones tonight!**


	2. Lots Of Closeness For Booth

**A/N: Okay you guys. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is a bit shorter: I'm So Sorry! But I guess it'll do for now. I will update again as soon as I can!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a digital camera, an Airbus A380, an Audi R8, a blue laptop, Temperance Brennan, a plane ticket to Atlanta (CNN Centre Yay!), my own bookstore, Seeley Booth, my own set of Play-Doh, a DVD-recorder, Angela Montenegro, Christmas, My own car, My drivers license, The actual other 4 DVD's of Third Watch but I guess I don't...

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Lots Of Closeness For Booth**_

At 7:38 AM Booth walked into a already bustling Jeffersonian Institute. Don't these people ever sleep, Bones really does belong here. Well, next to belonging by his side. He thought to himself.

As he arrived at the anthropology unit the security guard at the platform waved him over. "Morning Agent Booth, Dr Soroyan asked me to keep an eye on Dr. Brennan until you arrived. She's still asleep if you're wondering." He informed Booth.

Booth nodded. "Thanks Dave, say hello to the wife for me will ya?" Booth offered.

"Will do." The security guard answered.

As Booth walked toward his partners office he wondered what exactly he would find in there. Upon entering a familiar sight greeted him. His Bones hunched over her desk in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position. Her hair sprawled out over her arms where she was resting her head.

He quietly gathered her purse and jacket and threw them over his arm preparing to wake up the complete opposite of little miss sunshine. He squatted next to her and shook her shoulders gently. When the only response he got was an irritated groan he carefully brushed her hair out of her face.

"C'mon Bones. Wake up for a second please." He pleaded unsuccessfully. As he tentatively brushed the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone she began to stir. "Good morning Temperance." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

He smiled seeing confusion cross her face. She was really out of it. "I'm taking you home okay? But we have to hurry up 'cause I've got to get Parker to school too." He said motioning for her to get up.

Brennan barely tilted her head up and looked at him in disbelief. Then her shoulders slightly sagged and her eyes fell closed.

Booth ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "You wanna play hardball Bones?" He whispered, bowing his head to her level.

His comment got him no reaction so he decided that he had no choice. Without further warning he gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her to a sitting position. Brennan grumbled at the movement but made no further advance to stop him. So he put his arm 'round her shoulders and placed his other arm under her knees and lifted her small frame up easily.

He somewhat expected her to give some kind of protest, but instead she sleepily draped her arms around his neck and let her head rest against him. Booth was momentarily stunned by the emptiness of his arms only a moment ago and the fact that the woman he loved was now clinging to him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. A vision of Parker flashed through Booth's mind and he remembered that he needed to get home immediately.

As he carried her out of her office and nodded toward the security guard, he didn't see the woman entering the floor in front of him.

He nearly dropped Brennan when an extremely high squeal startled him. Angela was looking at him wide eyed, mouth curved upward in a huge grin and ready to cross-examine him.

"Shhh!" He whispered. "I don't want to wake up Bones."

Angela nodded knowingly. "Did you drug her or something. Where are you taking her? I bet if you just asked her nicely to sleep with you she wouldn't even ask for a compelling argument!" Angela told him licking her lips and moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Celibacy doesn't really make you any more restrained does it?" Booth stated, hating the situation he was in. "Bones spent the night at her desk and Cam called me to ask if I could bring her home, so that's it!"

Angela smiled. "Her home, or your home?" She asked enjoying the view of the squirming agent.

Booth knew this one was coming. "By coincidence my home because I still have to bring Parker to school. So if you don't mind I have to go, I'm already running late." He said nodding a goodbye and walking towards the exit.'

"You can't possibly be too late for Bren." Angela laughed to herself, turning around towards her office.

While Booth was carrying Brennan to his car, he felt her stir in his arms. "Mm.. Booth?" He heard her moan.

Booth looked down at her to find her slowly opening her eyes and tilting her head upwards. "Yeah Bones, I'm here."

He heard her mumble something incoherently as he arrived at his car and walked over to the passengers-side. "What is it Bones?"

He unlocked the door with the button on his keychain and he carefully pressed her against the car, successfully trapping her between him and the car as he moved his arm to open the door.

"Whatreyoudoin'?" Brennan mumbled, clinging even tighter to his neck as he sat her down in the passengers seat.

"I'm taking you home sleeping beauty." He told her while tilting her seat back a little. He heard Brennan mumble something about fairytales as he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side.

As he got in to his seat and fastened his seatbelt, it seemed like she had dozed off again. When he reached over to put her seatbelt on, her eyes suddenly opened.

Booth couldn't move. His face was only inches away from hers. Brennan's eyes weren't completely open but the intense stare she gave him was enough to make his heart beat even faster. All he wanted to do was to close the gap and kiss her like he had wanted to do for years now. Right then Brennan slowly slumped forward and her eyes suddenly closed.

Booth let out a sigh. This was not the move he had hoped for. He shook his head and fastened the seatbelt around the sleeping doctor. When he put the Toyota into drive he laughed to himself. Sleepy Bones was in one word: adorable.

* * *

**A/N: More coming up after the break ;)**


	3. Beautiful, Intelligent & Successful

****

A/N: Howdy! Inspiration has fallen upon me, wealth has yet to fall upon me, or whatever. More importantly: next chap is up! Really? Dúh! Okay. This is all very exciting and very much like the show in only one way: it makes you squirm seeing that nothing actually happens. **Not meanness just foreplay... so to speak.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a digital camera, an Airbus A380, an Audi R8, a blue laptop, Temperance Brennan, a plane ticket to Atlanta (CNN Centre Yay!), my own bookstore, Seeley Booth, my own set of Play-Doh, a DVD-recorder, Angela Montenegro, Christmas, My own car, My drivers license, The actual other 4 DVD's of Third Watch but I guess I don't...

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Beautiful, Intelligent & Successful**_

Booth arrived at his apartment building at 7:58 AM. He quickly got out of the car and gathered Brennan's stuff from the trunk. He was careful opening the passenger door because Brennan was leaning against the window. He gently grabbed her shoulder to keep her upright and removed her seatbelt.

As he carried her up the stairs he couldn't help to think that he was lucky to have 'his Bones' in his life. If she had been any less socially awkward she would have already been living together with someone or married to some successful museum director. Truth was, it was hard not to like Brennan but even harder to stick with her if you weren't on her good side.

Booth rang his doorbell knowing that Parker would open up for him. After about half a minute his son opened the door still in his pyjamas. "Dr. Bones!" Parker screeched excitedly.

"Shh!" Booth whispered nodding to the load in his arms and ushering past Parker. He walked straight to his bedroom and parker followed suit. As Parker pulled back the covers Booth gently laid Brennan down on the bed. "Come on bub. Go get dressed so I can bring you to school."

"Daddy will Dr. Bones be here when I get back?" Parker asked. Booth sighed Temperance Brennan had both of the Booth boys wrapped around her finger. "I'll make sure she's here when you get back. Now go change." Parker nodded and left the room quickly.

Booth took off his coat and put down Brennan's belongings. He was unsure of what to do next. He was certain he should take of her shoes off; he only doubted that he'd stay alive if he took anything else off. He closed his eyes briefly throwing in a couple of Hail Mary's before taking off her shoes and socks. He gathered an old t-shirt and some sweatpants and place them on the bed beside her sleeping form.

He decided that he should wake her up. "Bones." He said, moving his hand gently over her cheek. He smiled as her eyelids opened slowly, not quite awake.

"Hey Bones, I got some clothes for you to sleep in. I've gotta go bring Parker to school so I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay?" Booth said moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Brennan just looked at him confused trying to find something to say, when nothing came she just nodded sitting up a bit. Booth smiled grabbing the clothes and placing them on her lap. "You feeling okay Bones?" He asked.

Brennan bit her lip and stared to her lap, then her eyes shot up to meet Booth's gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I know Bones. You just get some more and I'll be back to feed you." He told her, gently kissing her forehead. He already regretted what he just said.

Brennan was suddenly awake, she didn't know if it was the kiss or the chauvinistic comment but it was enough for her to open her mouth. "Feeding me?" She asked enraged. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own nutrition. I am an adult independent woman-"A finger against her lips halted her rant.

His face was once again inches away from hers. His finger on her lips wasn't stopping her from speaking, his famous charm smile was. "Easy there Bones, didn't mean to open the feminist road for ya. I'm just saying you need to eat some breakfast when I come back." He whispered lowering his index finger to tilt up her chin.

They were so close that her soft breaths warmed his face. _"Why am I such a wuss? Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Well, maybe because she's the most beautiful, intelligent and successful woman I have ever met. That's intimidating to say the least. But no excuse of course. She deserves to know how I feel about her and how I look at her everyday. I did promise her not to lie and I still break my promise every second of every day."_

Those thoughts ran through his mind every time they got themselves in a situation like this. And every single time he came out of his thoughts undecided and then the moment would pass. He was getting tired of this. He was getting tired of himself.

Booth snapped out of his thoughts. Her intense gaze still penetrated his. This was his chance. Not ever had he come back to reality with his conclusion. He suddenly smiled as he continued to caress the bottom of her chin with his finger. Booth moved the little bit he needed toward her to let her know his intention. He saw her acknowledge the opportunity and move forward. His heart was thumping out of his chest. "Dr. Bones! You're awake!" Parker squealed.

Brennan broke their gaze immediately and stared at the little boy in surprise. This was the first time that Booth didn't fully appreciate his son. "Hi Parker." Brennan said sitting up further, a little farther from Booth. "Are you still tired Dr. Bones?" Parker asked plopping down on the bed at Brennan's feet.

She smiled and signalled Parker to move over to her lap. The boy didn't waste a second and crawled onto her lap wrapping his small arms around her waist. "I'm fine now Parker, don't worry about it! Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Suddenly she looked at Booth a little irritated. "It is very irresponsible to compromise the education of your son. You shouldn't-" She ranted.

"Bones!" Booth yelled waving his hands in front of her face. "We are going now. Parker will not be late and certainly his education will not be compromised." Booth said in a much softer voice. He loved the way that she cared about his son as if he was her own.

Brennan sighed. "Okay. Just… Parker's education is important." She mumbled.

Booth just smiled at her and got up to his feet. "Come on Parker. Say goodbye to Bones."

"Goodbye Dr. Bones! Don't let the bedbugs bite." Parker told Brennan giving her a kiss on the cheek and hopping off of the bed.

Booth saw her moving to say that she didn't know what that meant and shook his head, telling her to leave it.

"I'll be back in 20. Now get changed and go to sleep." He told her kissing her cheek on the exact spot where Parker had kissed her. Only there was nothing chaste about it and it certainly didn't qualify as a peck.

Brennan just smiled at him. As he left the room, all she could do was wonder why her skin felt like it was on fire.

* * *

**A/N: Hot Blooded anyone? I know what I'm gonna do! Go to sleep. I'm exhausted.**

**Thanks for reading, story alerting, favourite storying and the wonderful reviews!**

**XX Kacey**


	4. Hush, Little Angel

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've just been too excited by a certain tweet :D. Anyway, I'm gonna update ASAP after this, 'cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Happy Thanksgiving btw!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a digital camera, an Airbus A380, an Audi R8, a blue laptop, Temperance Brennan, a plane ticket to Atlanta (CNN Centre Yay!), my own bookstore, Seeley Booth, my own set of Play-Doh, a DVD-recorder, Angela Montenegro, Christmas, My own car, My drivers license, The actual other 4 DVD's of Third Watch but I guess I don't...

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Hush, Little Angel_**

Booth sighed when he opened the door to his appartment. Parker had been a talking to him all the way to school but to be honest his mind was on Brennan the entire time. He'd never gotten this close to her in such a short amount of time. He was thoroughly enjoying the closeness of his partner. It was not often that she wouldn't protest to his so-called alpha-male tendencies.

After hanging his coat he went toward his bedroom to check on Brennan. When he entered his room he felt his throat tighten at the sight of his partner. Brennan was lying on her side, hugging his pillow. His sheets came up to her hips and his shirt that she was wearing had ridden up just to the curve of her chest. The sight of her well defined abdomen made him ache for his dreams about her to be real. He wanted to be able to touch her freely, in the way that he always imagined he would. The breaks were off. His brain was in neutral and his loins rather than his heart, was in overdrive.

Without any rational thought, Booth sat down on the bed and started gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. As she released her grip on the pillow, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Booth froze for a second, not knowing how she would react to his nearness. She surprised him by pulling him down to her level and replacing the pillow with him. He found it hard to breathe as she laid her head on his chest.

Brennan seemed to be comfortable as her fingers ran up and down Booth's exposed wrist. Brennan was wide awake. Her heart seemed to be beating a way out of her chest. She couldn't rationalize why she was all of a sudden so comfortable in his presence. The urge to lean on him and let him care for her had completely overtaken her. Why did he have so much effect on her? It didn't make remaining professional any easier.

Why was this the only man who could never be too dominant for her, of course she'd never tell him that. But she honestly wouldn't mind him taking care of her every day. There was only one thing she knew for sure: giving in to her inhibitions could make or break their high-rated partnership.

"Mmm... Booth?" She mumbled breaking the silence. She felt him sitting up slowly, pulling her with him. "Yeah Bones." He answered tentatively.

As Brennan looked into his eyes she was at a loss of words. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She had established the fact that she had wanted to kiss him for a few years now. But she didn't know how Booth felt about her. And without being able to establish that as a fact, she wouldn't be able to act on her wants and needs.

She chickened out, again. She blushed and suddenly looked down at his chest. "Never mind." She whispered.

Booth would have none of it and lifted her chin with his index-finger, forcing her to look at him. "Temperance. Why do you feel the need to distance yourself from me? I'd like to know what's bothering you."

Brennan sighed. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to know."

As she tried to look away again he cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Believe me Temperance, I want to know." Booth stated sincerely.

Brennan sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself for rejection. Booth's grip on her jaw had loosened which gave her more range of motion. Booth seemed paralyzed as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were dark and intimate; through them she was revealing to him what she wanted. But she seemed hesitant, vulnerable.

Booth moved closer to her. "It's okay." He whispered to her in the most careful tone that he could possibly muster.

Brennan felt overwhelmed by his care. She wanted to be treated like this every hour of every day, but knew she had to take the step that frightened her more than anything else. As she felt his thumbs gently caress her cheeks, she gave up. She moved the few inches necessary to meet his lips gently. She felt like her brain had short-circuited. To her surprise she felt pressure on her lips, Booth was kissing her back.

His hands skimmed from her face into her neck, gently puller her towards him. Her lips felt soft, better than he had ever imagined. He hungrily started sucking on her lower lip which earned him soft moan from Brennan. That angelical sound she mad was his undoing. He gently pushed her up that she straddled his pelvis. Now that her upper body was higher Brennan could tip the scales.

She started kissing him more fiercely and probed her tongue to his lips requesting entrance. The moment he felt her tongue graze his she broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against his. Booth groaned by the mischievous look on her face, telling him that she was most certainly up to something.

Brennan's hands moved over his shirt tracing the lines of his muscles, still gazing at him. Whenever he tilted his head toward her she would move back, making clear to him that he should be patient. When her hands reached the back of his neck, she used her nails to urge a shiver from him. Before Booth got too strung-out she moved her mouth back over his. When their lips touched Booth gripped the back of her neck and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He couldn't name one moment in his life that had felt as thrilling as this. Every second she was kissing him was making him pine even more for her. The way her mouth tasted was unimaginably sweet and the tenderness in all of her movements surprised him.

Brennan had never cared less about her need of oxygen. She furiously worked his mouth, intending to get every seconds worth of feeling out of him.

Suddenly Booth broke the kiss. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. Brennan was breathless and utterly confused as to why he stopped. "Booth?" She croaked in between breaths.

Booth was in a different world. Desperately trying to think of everything, except her. He was trying to remember the best football games that he'd ever seen and picturing them in his head.

He had felt a very familiar feeling arise that he was too much of a gentleman to share with her yet. When he opened his eyes he was met by a very confused Brennan. He let out a sigh knowing he had avoided his most obvious excitement for the time being.

"Booth!" Brennan said getting slightly irritated at her distracted partner.

Suddenly he snapped back into reality. "Sorry Bones."

Brennan still looked at him confused, getting slightly uncomfortable. "Wh-Why did you stop?" She was suddenly very self-conscious.

Booth smiled, slowly bringing her face closer to his. "Sorry about that. I just had to stop for a moment to uhm… collect my thoughts." He decided on.

Brennan smiled. "You are aroused." She stated.

"Yes, I mean no. No, no, Yes. God Bones why do you always have to be so blunt about that. I mean, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Booth sighed. As he lowered his eyes to stare at his lap in embarrassment it suddenly hit him that she was straddling him. He was now staring directly into the depth of her cleavage. His eyes shot back up and his cheeks turned slightly rosy from even more embarrassment.

Brennan chuckled as Booth was squirming underneath her. She inched her face closer and gazed directly into his eyes. "I don't really see the problem, but then again, I can hide it." She whispered, smiling triumphantly when his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Booth opened his mouth to speak but decided for the better. He once again closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. He groaned as she pushed herself into him, encircling his neck with her arms. Booth had no control over her as she continued to grind into him, causing Booth to almost forget his previous worries.

There was only one way to stop her, he thought. He gripped her waist and gently pushed her away. Brennan looked at him in shock. "Again?" She asked with a devilish smile gracing her lips. Booth just growled at her and sank his teeth playfully into her neck. Brennan gasped as he started lapping at her neck.

Before she knew it, she was pushed backwards onto the bed and Booth was dragging his teeth over her collarbone. Brennan closed her legs around his waist, desperate to be close to him. Booth continued his way down nipping dangerously close to her cleavage. Then the phone rang.

* * *

**A/N: Mean? Yes I know! **


End file.
